


In the Dark of The Night

by alpha21



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha21/pseuds/alpha21
Summary: Batman and Catwoman meet unexpectedly while Batman is on patrol and enjoy the evening together. Literally just smut because apparently it's all I feel like writing lately.





	

Bruce sucked in a deep breath of the cold and unforgiving Gotham air as he glided down onto a high rooftop, surveying the area to ensuring no one on the streets had decided to look up into the jet black night sky. He continued to survey the streets of gotham, doing his rounds to ensure that no criminals we're wreaking havoc on his city. It had been relatively quite lately, due to the fact that both Joker and the Riddler we're locked up tight in Arkham Asylum. With the more indiscreet put away for now by the Bat himself, Bruce could allow himself a little breathing space and a well deserved moment of peace and quiet. "That's a pretty serious expression for such as handsome face", Bruce's moment of peace was interrupted by a sultry yet undeniably dangerous voice that came from behind him. "Selina", Bruce said, ensuring his tone was guarded yet relatively soft, especially when in his night time persona. "You know, if i'd known this is where you'd been hanging out all this time, I wouldn't have spent so much time trying to get your attention by pulling off dangerous heists" Selina spoke in a light, playful tone which simultaneously made Bruce feel comforted yet on edge at the same time. "Well, it's certainly comforting to know that I haven't been interested in a dangerous criminal all this time, that'll really help me sleep at night", Bruce responded in a sarcastic yet not a harsh tone. "Why would you want to sleep when there's so much fun to be had during the night"? Selina's eyes light up mischievously as she slunk closer to Batman and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bruce allowed the action, yet made no move as to signify his acceptance of any other interaction between of them. "Playing hard to get tonight huh? You know how I hate that", she said as she rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm just making sure this isn't some kind of trap or a form of payback for busting you last week and making you return all those diamonds". Selina made an indifferent sound as she nuzzled her head into Bruce's neck, much like a cat would. "Not tonight baby, I just wanna have some fun". With that, Bruce spun Selina around quickly gaining a slight yelp from the usually unshakeable Catwoman. He pressed her gently up against the brick wall of the building, and kissed her mouth with an enthusiasm that was unprecedented of the Bat. Selina moaned softly into Bruce's mouth while slowly grinding her hips against the Batsuit, gaining no satisfaction due to the heavy amount of material separating the two of them. She made a noise of dissatisfaction and pawed unhappily at the Batsuit, earning a slight chuckle from Batman as he undid the complicated clasps, leaving him vulnerable in only his boxer's and a white tank top. They came back together more violently, teeth clashing together slightly as they fought for dominance while kissing. Bruce undid the zipper on the back of Catwoman's bodysuit, leaving Selina in only a matching set of black lingerie. He looked her up and down breathing a sigh of appreciation at the sight of her. "Alright, alright, quit staring batboy I don't have all night", Selina laughed, feeling slightly nervous due to his unwavering gaze. He gave her a a mischievous smirk and then quickly spun her around for the second time in the evening, causing her to press her two hands into the brick wall, which hurt slightly, but Selina quite liked the pain. Bruce began kissing her neck slowly, and slid his right hand into her underwear. Selina let our an animalistic moan as he began to rub counterclockwise circles against her engorged clit. He continued to do so until she was struggling for breath and finally moaned a quiet "fuck me Bruce". Bruce was eager to comply, and pushed his boxers down to his ankles, setting free his engorged cock, and slowly pressing inside Selina's tight entrance. They moaned in unison as their bodies moved as one, breathing erratic and uncontrolled. Bruce continued to rub circles against Selina's clitoris, slowly building towards her climax and feeling her tight walls contract against him. Bruce bit down slightly on Selina's ear as she shuddered against him, her climax washing over her and causing her eyes to almost roll back into her skull. Bruce was close behind, finishing in two more strokes of his hips and letting out what sounded like a mix between a growl and a sigh. They stood their silently, letting their orgasms wash over themselves, and enjoying just being together in the dark of night, knowing that they we're safe and free in each other's arms.


End file.
